


Домашнее обучение

by Saysly



Series: Парни из зоомагазина [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Husbands, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Steve Rogers As Sex Furniture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Серия эротических, пугающих, бессмысленных зарисовок, приоткрывающих разнообразные кинки и ситуации. Каждая глава представляет из себя завершенную историю с участием Роджерса, Рамлоу и Роллинза (а, может быть, и Барнса!)





	Домашнее обучение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294264) by [daphnomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnomancy/pseuds/daphnomancy). 



Джек рылся по карманам в поисках ключей, когда перед ним открылась дверь. Он не удивился, он знал, что Брок его ждёт.

— С днем рождения! — сказал Брок, затягивая его в дом и крепко целуя по дороге.

Джек хмыкнул и обнял Брока за пояс, крепче прижимаясь к нему. Он воспользовался возможностью просто насладиться происходящим, насладиться ощущением Брока рядом с собой. Подняв руки, Джек обнял его за шею, погладил по щеке большим пальцем и еще раз поцеловал. Он шаг за шагом двигал Брока, пока тот не уперся спиной в стену, и начал водить руками вверх и вниз по его бокам, полностью придавив своим весом. Брок застонал и сместился так, чтобы запрыгнуть на Джека, обвив ногами его пояс. Они давно уже не были юными, но, боже, как же хорошо это ощущалось.

— Если мой подарок — это секс с тобой у стены, то я не буду жаловаться, — произнес Джек в шею Броку, кусая его, сильно, но не пуская кровь. Он еще успеет сделать это позже.

Прежде чем Брок успел ответить, по коридору до них донесся звук.

Всхлип.

Знакомый всхлип. За прошедшие месяцы они с Броком привыкли к этому звуку, но все-таки.

— Это твой подарок, — сказал Брок. — Не волнуйся, он подождет.

— Стоит ли мне тогда трахать тебя, или сохранить на потом? Я старею, знаешь ли.

— Возможно, тебе стоит отложить это. Помнишь ту книгу? Про веревки? Ту страницу, на которой ты держишь закладку?

— Ты же не?.. — Брок кивнул, и Джек застонал, вжимаясь лицом в изгиб его шеи. — Что я такого выдающегося сделал, что заслужил тебя?

— Ты же знаешь, что я прикипел к тебе в то же мгновение, когда ты трахнул меня в самый первый раз.

— Честно говоря, я был уверен, что никогда больше тебя не увижу.

Он ощутил, как по его коже скользнули ресницы Брока. Тот растерянно моргнул.  
— Правда?

— Ага.

— Что ж, ты меня заполучил. В долгосрочное пользование или типа того.

— Ага…

Послышался еще один всхлип, и Джек хмыкнул в шею Брока.  
— Ему же видно кровать, да?

— Да.

— Может быть, я трахну тебя там, заставив его смотреть.

— Это тебе решать, именинник.

Джек усмехнулся и оттолкнулся от стены, неся Брока в спальню. Брок спрыгнул на пол, когда они вошли в комнату, а Джек замер, уставившись на Стива Роджерса, связанного и свисающего со стропил, едва балансирующего на цыпочках на одной ноге.

Они не делали такое с Броком. Среди всех вещей, творившихся в спальне, Брок не допускал ничего, стягивавшего его шею. Это пугало его до полусмерти. Что-то, пришедшее из его прошлого, от мудака-отчима, который никогда больше не появлялся даже в одном доме с Броком после того, как отношения Джека и Брока стали официальными. Когда Броку изредка надо было пообщаться с матерью, у его отчима внезапно обнаруживались неотложные дела, на которые требовалось много-много времени. Возможно, Джек имел к этому некоторое отношение.

И пусть Брок больше не сталкивался со своим отчимом, его неприязнь к вещам на шее оставалась на месте. Джек попытался всего раз, в самом начале их отношений, до того, как Брок сказал, что ему это не нравится, когда он пытался заставить себя перетерпеть, но не смог. В результате его вырвало на пол, и остаток ночи он провел в кататоническом ступоре, бледный и дрожащий. Джек поклялся, что подобное никогда не повторится.

Он не убил отчима Брока только потому, что тот попросил его не делать этого; Брок хотел сделать это своими руками.

У Стива не было подобных проблем с вещами на шее — черт побери, парень позволил им надеть на него ошейник. У Стива вообще не было никаких проблем. Порой это здорово пугало, но это приносило Броку счастье. А значит, это приносило счастье Джеку.

У Джека никогда не было шанса опробовать этот вариант бандажа из книги, найденный им много лет назад. Брок продолжал снова и снова извиняться перед ним, но Джек не желал об этом слышать. Ему хватало просто Брока. Куда сложнее было убедить самого Брока, что он в состоянии прожить без этой вещи.

К тому же, они опробовали все остальные мудрёные позы, имевшиеся в книге японского искусства бондажа. Джеку не на что было жаловаться.

Узлы были сложными; красная веревка оплетала тело Стива идеально плотно. Обычно связанным оказывался Брок, но он в этом деле был почти так же искусен, как и Джек. Стив был согнут в поясе, руки заведены назад, одна нога поднята и отведена в сторону от тела, согнута в колене. Его удерживали шедшие к стропилам веревки, крепившиеся к его талии, бедрам, ноге и даже вдоль шеи, дополнительно к ошейнику.

Это был изумительный памятник бондажу и физике. Все, что требовалось сделать Стиву, это поднять ногу и провести в одну из петель веревки, чтобы повиснуть более удобно. Однако поднятие ноги вело к тому, что веревка вокруг его шеи будет затягиваться до тех пор, пока он не проденет ногу через эту петлю, сняв с шеи напряжение. Всё дело было в правильном балансировании. Вот почему Брок не мог с этим справиться; даже когда Джек поддерживал его, помогая поднять ногу к петле, давление на шею становилось слишком большим.

Вероятно, Стив либо не знал о трюке с петлей, либо слишком боялся пробовать.

Потому что вся суть была именно в этом. Именно за это Джеку так нравился этот тип бондажа. Тебе надо сдаться. Тебе надо сдаться и быть готовым ненадолго умереть, чтобы это сработало.

Джек шагнул к Стиву и поднял ему голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд. Голова в его руках была тяжелой. Стив был измучен, его трясло от напряжения, от попыток найти баланс и не удавиться. Его рот в качестве кляпа затыкал кусок темно-синей ткани, едва гасивший рвавшиеся на свободу звуки и служивший скорее просто для того, чтобы удержать Стива от болтовни. Его лоб блестел от пота. Голубые глаза были тусклыми, когда он посмотрел на Джека.

Тот повернулся к Броку.  
— Это замечательно, детка.

— Тебе нравится?

— Да. — Джек погладил Стива по щеке, и тот заскулил за кляпом. — Идеально.

Он медленно обошел Стива, ведя ладонью по его коже. Стив дрожал всё сильнее, от предвкушения, тревоги, возбуждения. У парня стояло так, что можно было гвозди заколачивать. Джек кинул взгляд вниз, увидел кольцо и хмыкнул. Как обычно, Брок. Джек шагнул за спину Стива и увидел основание анальной пробки. Одной из самых больших.

Он фыркнул.  
— Ты такой жестокий.

— Научился у лучшего. — Брок взял лицо Стива в ладони и повернул так, чтобы смотреть на него. — Ты бы только видел, что он вытворял со мной, когда мы были моложе. — Он наклонился и начал что-то шептать Стиву в ухо, что Джек не мог расслышать. Зато он увидел, как у Стива дёрнулся член и распахнулись глаза. Это было мило.

— Но это — никогда, — пробормотал Джек, больше для себя, впитывая происходящее.

Брок огорченно подтвердил:  
— Нет. — Он провел ладонью по веревке на шее Стива. — Это — никогда.

— Это просто нечестно, да? — Джек легко сжал задницу Стива, и тот завозился на месте. — Все веселье достается новому поколению?

— Прости, Джек. — На лице Брока отражалась уйма эмоций. Джек поманил его ближе и крепко прижал к себе одной рукой.

— Это не твоя вина. — Он поцеловал Брока в висок и ухмыльнулся. Брок почувствовал и повернулся к нему. Джек снова посмотрел на Стива. — Это его.

Стив с трудом пытался устоять на большом пальце, когда Джек надавил на его тело, прижимаясь к его боку. Брок не ответил, и Джек повернулся посмотреть на него. Брок неотрывно глядел на веревку на шее Стива. Джек обхватил его за подбородок и заставил отвернуться, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами.

— Садись на кровать и наслаждайся шоу. Ты уже сделал всё самое сложное.

— Шоу, да? — Брок изогнул губы. К нему возвращалась обожаемая Джеком ухмылка. Хорошо.

— Только для тебя.

Брок сел на постель, наблюдая за тем, как Джек, снова шагнувший за спину Стива, водит огромной ладонью по коже и веревкам. Стив вздрогнул. Джек обошел его по кругу и встал спереди, грубо подняв подбородок. Стив опять всхлипнул, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

— Тебе повезло, что ты нравишься Броку, сука. Иначе я бы не позволил тебе так легко отделаться.

Его глаза расширились. Джек отстранился и ударил по лицу, заставив раскачиваться в веревках, давясь за кляпом. Джек ухватился за веревку на плече Стива, чтобы остановить его, затем сжал в горсти его волосы и ударил еще раз, и еще, и еще. Из носа Стива сочилась кровь, и он трясся всем телом, глядя на Джека широко распахнутыми глазами, напуганный, отчаянно нуждающийся в воздухе, порочный.

— Чтобы мне с тобой сотворить? С маленькой блядью, не знающей границ? Я бы избил тебя, но тебе, скорее всего, даже это понравится.

Веки Стива опустились, и он уставился на Джека сквозь густые ресницы. Джек не смог удержать усмешки, глядя на него. Они втроем хотели, чтобы Джек избил Стива, хотя бы немножко, так что именно это он и собирался сделать.

В конце концов, это был его день рождения, так что почему бы и нет?

В начале он использовал руку, оставляя красные отпечатки ладони на заднице и бедрах Стива. Стив скулил за кляпом и пускал слюни, постепенно теряя себя. Его нога скользнула по полу, и тело закачалось в путах. Тогда Джек встал перед ним и расстегнул ремень, с тихим шипящим звуком вытащив его из шлёвок. Расфокусированные глаза Стива расширились через пару мгновений после того, как он услышал этот звук, и его одурманенный похотью мозг сложил два и два, осознав, что последует дальше. Джек шагнул ему за спину и ждал очень долгое время, прежде чем начал использовать ремень. Он провел ладонью по заднице Стива и ниже между его ног, бережно обхватывая его яйца. Стив скулил с каждым вдохом, растворившись в ощущениях.

Джек отступил на шаг, замахнулся ремнем и ударил по задней стороне опорной ноги. Звук кожи по коже отправился прямиком в его член, а Стив вскрикнул за кляпом, но его нога скользнула и он начал задыхаться. Джек милосердно поймал веревки и помог ему восстановить равновесие, а потом снова замахнулся ремнем. Он удерживал Стива, больно впиваясь пальцами в его кожу, и покрывал толстыми рубцами от ремня его спину, задницу и ноги.

Это длилось какое-то время, пока Джек не почувствовал удовлетворение и остановился отдышаться, вытирая лицо.

Полюбовавшись картиной, он поманил к себе Брока. Встав у него за спиной, он передвинул его перед Стивом, положив ладони на бедра. Нащупав пуговицу на его брюках, Джек расстегнул ее и медленно потянул вниз замок молнии. Стив заметил это, едва способный приподнять голову, чтобы посмотреть, как Джек запустил руки в брюки Брока и начал легко поглаживать его член, держа его точно перед глазами Стива. Вынув из кармана смазку, Джек подтолкнул брюки вниз. Выдавив немного смазки на пальцы, он вставил в Брока сразу два безо всякой подготовки.

Брок застонал и дёрнулся вперед, хватаясь за плечи Стива для опоры, из-за чего того снова замотало на веревках. Стив захныкал, давясь из-за затянувшейся на шее веревки, потом сумел выпрямиться. Он попытался посмотреть вверх на Джека, с явной мольбой в глазах, однако он был очевидно возбуждён, так что Джек проигнорировал его. Стив хотел, чтобы его пытали, а Джек был в хорошем настроении, так что почему бы и нет?

Брок выгнулся, притянув Джека в короткий поцелуй.

— Давай. Я готов.

Он не был готов, ни при каких допущениях, однако ни его, ни Джека это не волновало. Они сделают это грубо, словно они все еще подростки.

— Боже, я люблю тебя.

Джек расстегнул штаны и с силой толкнулся в Брока. Тот едва не закричал, вцепившись в плечи Стива, когда Джек принялся в него вколачиваться. Нога Стива скребла по полу, пока он пытался удержать равновесие и не удавиться стягивавшей шею веревкой. Его лицо краснело всё сильнее от нехватки воздуха, и он издавал тихие звуки каждые несколько секунд, дыша через нос и хныкая от страха.

Джек довольно быстро кончил. Он мог бы испытывать смущение, но нет. Брок кончил вслед за ним, попав спермой на подбородок Стива. Они потратили несколько мгновений на то, чтобы отдышаться, затем Джек сделал несколько шагов назад, ведя Брока за собой, и сел на кровать, все ещё погруженный в задницу Брока. Провел ладонью по его животу, и Брок хмыкнул и откинулся на грудь Джеку. Они вместе наблюдали за покачивающимся и стонущим Стивом.

— Черт, ты как подросток, так быстро кончил, — пробормотал через какое-то время Брок.

— Заткнись. — Джек потыкал Брока в ребра, и тот снова хмыкнул. — Считай это комплиментом.

— О да.

— Ты рассказал ему о трюке с ногой?

Брок фыркнул.  
— Упс.

Джек похлопал его по бедру, подталкивая скатиться с себя, и снова встал. Подойдя к Стиву, он оглядел веревки, затем сжал его бедро и второй рукой заставил его согнуть ногу в колене. Стив всхлипнул и задергался, когда веревка на шее начала опять душить его, но Джек с легкостью вертел его измученное тело, зафиксировав ногу в нужном положении. Давление на шею ослабло, Стив напрягся на мгновение, неуверенный и растерявшийся, и наконец позволил себе полностью расслабиться.

Он тяжело дышал через нос, и с его лица на пол капал пот.

Джек шагнул к кровати и встал над Броком.  
— Ты хорошо постарался, малыш.

— Да? — Брок запустил руки под рубашку Джека, водя ладонями по бокам. — Если думаешь, что это хорошо, тебе стоит увидеть торт, который я тебе раздобыл.

— Немецкий шоколадный?

— Из пекарни «Амброзия».

Джек застонал.  
— Да. Тащи его сюда. И вилки захвати.

Когда Брок пошел на кухню, Джек прошел мимо Стива к комоду и начал переодеваться в спортивные штаны. Затем, понаблюдав недолго за Стивом со спины, жалким и измученным, Джек обошел его и убрал кляп. Стив моргнул и широко улыбнулся ему.

— Счастливого дня рождения, — прохрипел Стив.

Джек фыркнул, и в этот момент вернулся Брок. Набрав на вилку кусок торта, он поднес его ко рту Стива. Тот начал жевать, и Джек легко подтолкнул его, оставив покачиваться, а сам уселся на кровать с Броком. Это был его день рождения. Он собирался есть свой любимый торт с живота своего любимого парня, пока их суперсолдатский питомец беспомощно висит под потолком и наблюдает за ними.

— Чертовски верно, счастливый день рождения.


End file.
